Artificial nails are known cosmetic items that are available for home use or professional application at salons, boutiques and drug stores. Artificial nails are of assorted material, for example a plastic material. They are first adhered to an existing natural nail and then nail polish can be applied. To add a sense of style, artificial nails, like natural nails, may be embellished by not only nail polish, but also various other embellishments. These embellishments include painting designs or highlights on the nail and affixing decals to the nail. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,723 ('723 Patent) discloses attaching a three dimensional feature that has sound and light emitting devices to an artificial fingernail. The '723 Patent describes an artificial nail that “may include a power source and a light emitter to emit light from a portion of the three dimensional feature.” But the '723 Patent does not describe attaching to the artificial nail an electroluminescence material that becomes luminous upon application of electrical energy. Moreover, the '723 Patent does not disclose or teach an illumination element attached to the top or bottom surface of the artificial nail.